The Prophecy Twins
by percyfan4life
Summary: Twins Petrina and Percy had been given to the enemy at the age of 6 by Gabe. When the twins are reunited ten years later, they have to work together to figure out the prophecy that was destined for the two of them.


**The Prophecy Twins**

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the characters mentioned in this story except Petrina.

There was vast storm clouds situated over New York City causing it to look like it was night time even though it was only three o'clock in the afternoon. Zeus was furious over the news he had received not five minutes ago.

Several planes had gone down in the suddenly appearing storm, causing lots of mortals to lose their lives. Hades on the other hand, decided to take action towards the problem and sent hellhounds up into the mortal world to terminate a girl who had enraged the two brothers.

The girl who was currently running for her life, was being chased by three enormous hellhounds the size of taxi cabs. They were bounding after the girl as she raced down the road passing a sign for a strawberry farm up ahead.

She had no idea how she came to be in New York. The girl had just woken up in an alley when the hellhounds found her a few minutes after she regained consciousness

She still had most of her memories and when she first opened her eyes, her brain resurfaced the most important one she had.

**_Flashback_**

_10 years ago…._

_PERCY!PETRINA! GET YOU'RE A**ES IN HERE NOW," bellowed an ugly pig-like man named Gabe. When the two six year olds didn't show or respond. Gabe got up and searched through the trashed apartment._

_The oversized, pigmyish man was certainly a blinding sight to behold. Gabe had a huge beer gut that made him look like a pregnant man and barely had any hair left on his greasy head. He was only five foot one but he still upheld a reign of terror over the Jackson's apartment._

_At first Gabe had been nice and sweet and helped Sally with anything she needed. But a week after they got married, he let his true colors show by treating Sally and the twins like crap. He trashed they're apartment and declared that all three of them belonged to him._

_But what Sally nor the twins knew was that Gabe was planning to sell the twins to someone who offered a lot of money for them. Gabe being the idiot and sleazy man he was, agreed to the deal to get the money not caring who the person was or how they found out about the two children in the first place._

_He soon found them huddled together in the coat closet trembling with fear of what the enraged man was going to do to them. Gabe dragged the twins out of the closet to prepare them for where he was going to take them._

_The mysterious man who made the deal to Gabe over the phone had said to just leave the kids by the Bethesda fountain in Central Park and he would get his money._

_Gabe took some rope and tied their hands and feet. As he was getting ready to smack duct tape over their mouths. Petunia started crying out deafening screams and Percy had enough courage to ask "Where's our Mommy."_

_Gabe gave him a death glare and responded "She doesn't want you any more so she left you two with me to take care of." Gabe then proceeded to paste the duct tape onto their mouths effectively shutting Petrina up. _

_Unlike Petrina who thought their mom had actually left them. Percy knew better. He knew that their mom loved them too much to just leave them to pretty much end up being killed by Gabe. _

_That only really left three options of what had happened to her. She could've been working at Sweet on America, a candy shop in Grand Central Station or Gabe had finally killed her like he promised her he would(which Percy didn't even want to think about if he actually did), or she was kidnapped._

_Percy went with the option of her working at the candy shop since that could at least give him some hope that_ _she would come home and rescue them. Percy was so deep in thought that he didn't realize what Gabe was doing._

_The malevolent man was putting him in the trunk of his rusty and molding Camaro. Gabe slammed the trunk shut locking the twins inside. He squeezed himself into the front seat putting the keys into the ignition and putting the car in drive._

_The twins desperately tried to make as much noise in the trunk as possible to alert anyone that could save them from the horrid man. Percy and Petrina felt the car come to a complete stop a few minutes later. The trunk opened and they saw the smiling face of the bastard their mom had married. Gabe dragged them to the middle of the park where the fountain was. _

_Gabe dropped the kids at the side of the fountain not noticing how all the tourists seemed to sense something wrong and started to run. Since Gabe couldn't see through the mist, a veil that bends reality so mortals comprehend what their seeing into something they can understand, he wasn't fazed by the dracanae slithering towards him. Instead he saw three beautiful women walking up to him. _

_"Hey ladies, how bout we just leave this dumpy park and I could take you in my car for a spin since I'm going to be rich in the next few minutes." _

_The dracanae hissed at him for disgracing them with his flirting and shot a volt of electricity at the man killing him on contact. The twins stared horrified at the dracanae as they slithered towards the two children. _

_The dracanae hissed something and the twins' visions went black as they slipped into unconsciousness _

**End of Flashback**

Petrina hated to think about those memories of her and her brothers appalling life. She hadn't seen her brother in 10 years. She didn't even know if he was still alive yet her instincts told her to head towards Long Island Sound where she could hope to find safety.

Petrina knew she had to stop and confront the beasts at some point. In the distance she spotted a lonesome, evergreen tree situated on a hill. She picked up on what little strength in her legs and sprinted towards the high ground.

Petrina struggled up the mound until she realized that she could no longer hear the heavy set of paws and growling from the hellhounds. Petrina turned around and looked back towards the road and noticed piles of golden dust.

'Someone must of killed them but who' she thought starting to get scared and turned to see if anyone was hiding near the pinecone tree. 'I hope they won't try to kill me too?'

"I could never hurt you" came a familiar voice behind her. She whirled around, her eyes as wide as tea cup saucers.

"Percy" she said as she tried to keep tears from falling but failed miserably.

**Authors Note- Ok, so this is my first PJO story and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I should be able to update twice a week, so yeah. Please Review To Let Me Know What You Think Of The Story So Far! Even if I only get one review I will still continue the story.**


End file.
